starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Караван смельчаков. Приключения эвоков
«Караван смельчаков. Приключения эвоков» ( ) — телефильм из цикла спин-оффов вселенной «Звёздные войны». Рассказывает историю борьбы эвоков с силами Империи, продолженную в следующем фильме, «Эвоки. Битва за Эндор» ( ). Сюжет thumb|left|200px|Разбившийся крейсер Товани История разворачивается до событий, показанных в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая», когда на планете Эндор совершает вынужденную посадку шаттл семьи Товани. В надежде найти помощь, старшие члены семьи — Джермит и Кэтрин — отправляются в лес, на поиски возможных поселений, но попадают в плен к кровожадному чудовищу Гораксу. Их дети — Мейс и Синдел — все это время прячутся в лагере, где вскоре их обнаруживают местные аборигены эвоки Дидж Уоррик и его сыновья, Уичи и Уиддл. thumb|left|200px|Логрей и Синдел Поскольку оставаться в лесу опасно, дети отправляются с новыми знакомыми к ним домой, что не очень нравится Мейсу. Синдел, несмотря на то, что эвоки говорили только на своем языке и с трудом понимали девочку, такое приглашение восприняла иначе: с момента крушения звездолёта это, пожалуй, самое лучшее, что с ними случилось. Очень быстро девочка подружилась с самым младшим в семье эвоком по имени Уикет. Но Мейс по-прежнему не доверяет им, и однажды ночью они сбегают. Такое опрометчивое решение чуть не привело к гибели детей, когда в лесу на них напал волк-вепрь, и их в этот раз спас Уикет и его братья. Атака жуткого зверя не была случайной: это был один из питомцев Горакса, а на ошейнике Мейс обнаружил знакомый семейный браслет Товани, который был у каждого из них, и показывал состояние каждого из членов семьи. thumb|200px|Дети Товани у волчка-отображателя Согласно огоньку на браслете родители были ещё живы, и эвоки решают помочь Мейсу и Сендел найти их родителей. Прежде чем отправиться в путь, Дих обратился к знахарю Логрею, который выдал каждому древние амулеты эвоков. Мейс хотел получить посох, но Логрей отдал ему невзрачный камушек, пояснив, что другие реликвии для тех эвоков, которые присоединятся к ним позднее. Мейс не придал этому значения и выбросил камушек, Уикет же заметил такой поступок мальчика и подобрал его, так на всякий случай. К «каравану храбрецов» присоединились также Каинк, эвокская целительница, и дровосек Чуха-Трок. thumb|left|201px|Мейс и уисти Хотя Мейс стал лучше относиться к своим спутникам, он по-прежнему вел себя как ребёнок, и потому все время попадал в различные истории. Так однажды на него напал древесный червь, а в другой раз он оказался в речной ловушке, когда некое силовое поле не позволяло ему выплыть на поверхность. В таких ситуациях ему на помощь всегда приходили эвоки. Однажды ночью «караван храбрецов» встретил Изрину — королеву крошечных светящихся существ, способных летать с огромной скоростью, которая решила присоединиться к эвокам. thumb|200px|Караван смельчаков движется по пустыне Сальмы Путь к горе Горакса пролегал и через горы и пустыни, степи и бурные реки, но в конце концов группа отчаянных путешественников подошла к дому ужасного великана, но входа нигде не было видно. Эвокам требовался камушек, амулет, который дали Мейсу, только с его помощью можно было обнаружить пещеру. Уикет приберег амулетик, и вся команда сумела пройти внутрь, где их ждали новые опасности. В то время как Синдел и Уикет остались снаружи, остальные попытались перебраться по паутине через пропасть, где их чуть было не слопал огромный паук. thumb|left|201px|Путешественники бегут от Горакса Мейс не мог обрадоваться, когда нашел родителей, целых и невредимых. Однако они сидели в клетке, висевшей под потолком, и достать их никак не удавалось, впрочем эвоки и здесь пришли на помощь. Уйти незамеченными им не удалось, голодный Горакс решил, что пришло время отобедать и заметил эвоков. Чуха-Трок попытался задержать огромного монстра, пока остальные перебирались по паутине через пропасть. Отчасти ему помогала Изрина, отвлекая его внимание, однако это не спасло дровосека, когда Горакс свалил несколько каменных глыб на беззащитного эвока. Мейс не мог поверить, что тот, к кому он уже настолько привык, погиб прямо у него на глазах. Перед смертью Чуха-Трок передал Мейсу свой топор… Когда с Гораксом было покончено, семья воссоединилась вновь, всем не терпелось вернуться домой, где «караван храбрецов» встречали как героев, и в их честь устроили пир. Интересные факты thumb|200px|Эндорский хорёк * Хотя фильм «Эвоки: Караван смельчаков» относится ко вселенной Звёздных войн, в нём присутствует много, что заимствовано из нашего мира, например пони. Вопрос «Откуда они взялись?» не раз задавался поклонниками Саги, и на официальном сайте Звездных войн говорилось, что животные носят иные, отличные от земных, названия, такие как палги и гаупы. * Имя одного из главных героев — Мейс, что, вероятно связано с тем, что некогда Джордж Лукас хотел сделать главным героем своих фильмов Мейса. Впоследствии в фильме «Скрытая Угроза» вновь было использовано это имя, но уже совсем для другого персонажа. * Саундтрек к оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных Войн» написал Джон Уильямс, а в «Караване» звучит музыка Питера Берштейна. Однако одна знакомая мелодия — тема эвоков — из «Возвращения джедая» звучит в нескольких сценах. Критика и оценки thumb|200px|Действие волшебной палочки Данный телевизионный фильм ориентирован в первую очередь на детскую аудиторию. Сюжетная линия в простой манере стремится донести до детей идеи важности семейных отношений, цену дружбы, доброты и нахождения мужества, чтобы стать лицом к лицу с невзгодамиJohn J. O'Connor, «TV WEEKEND; 'The Ewok Adventure,' Sunday movie on ABC», The New York Times,‎ 23 november 1984. Наличие рассказчика — Бёрла Айвза — подтверждает тот факт, что это детская история, которую можно рассказать перед сном. Его голос можно сравнить с рассказчиком историй в детском лагере, спокойным и успокаивающим. Качество и эпическая сторона телефильм же далеки от известных кинофильмов саги «Звёздных войн»Fred Rothenberg, «'The Ewok Adventure' is George Lucas' First TV Film», Sarasota Herald-Tribune,‎ 23 november 1984Matt, «The Ewok Adventure!» [archive, X-Entertainment.com,‎ 30 may 2000]. thumb|left|200px|Мейс Товани с бластером Работа молодой актрисы Обри Миллер была высоко оценена критиками. Она почти затмевает собой всех эвоков, хотя они всё равно остаются в центре внимания фильма. Они умны, обладают чувством юмора и способны преодолеть трудности, с которыми сталкиваются в своём мире, без использования технологийMichael Hill, «Television hails the return of the Ewoks», The Montreal Gazette,‎ 23 november 1984Jon Anderson, «George Lucas will test waters of television with 'Ewok Adventure'», Beaver Country Times,‎ 20 november 1984 . Критические замечания рецензентов касаются в первую очередь игры актёров. Дети, исполнявшие роли, были названы слишком маленькими, чтобы играть в фильме. Костюмы эвоков не предполагали отображение какой-то мимики на лице во время произнесения ими текста, что привело к отсутствию каких-либо визуальных эмоций. Так как большинство персонажей не говорят по-английски, использование рассказчика в фильме было важным моментом. Несмотря на это, актёру Уорвику Дэвису, сыгравшему в эпизоде VI киносаги и исполнившему и здесь свою роль Уикета, по-прежнему удаётся передать эмоции и мягкие жесты. Отсутствие новых фантастических существ и присутствие множества земных животных также были названы в числе негативных моментов фильмаEric Goldman, «Star Wars on TV: The Ewok TV-Movies», IGN, 30 september 2008. Противоречия thumb|200px|Смерть Чуха-Трока * Действие фильма происходит в 3 ПБЯStar Wars: Behind the Magic, до событий «Возвращения джедая». Но эвоки в нём понимают человеческие слова, особенно Викет, который проводит много времени с Синдел. Однако когда Лея Органа в шестом эпизоде встречается с эвоками, они абсолютно не понимают её речь. * В телевизионном фильме эвоки помогают людям, в то время как в «Возвращении джедая» Логрей хочет принести их в жертву. Официальный сайт Star Wars поясняет эти моменты следующим образом: язык, на котором идёт общение в фильме, не является тем всеобщим языком, на котором с ними впоследствии пыталась говорить Лея, а Логрей стал плохо относиться к людям из-за наличия на планете имперских солдат«Logray» [archive, StarWars.com]. * Младшая сестра Уоррика Уинда показана в фильме вокчиком, в то время как в мультфильме «Эвоки» она гораздо старше и умеет сама говорить и передвигаться. * Чуха-Трок убит в фильме Гораксом, однако этот персонаж показан живым в мультфильме «Эвоки», действия которого происходят после действий телефильма. Титры *Бёрл Айвз .... Рассказчик *Эрик Уокер .... Мейс *Уорик Дэвис .... Уикет *Фионнула Флэнаган .... Кэтрин *Гай Бойд .... Джермит *Обри Миллер .... Синдел *Дэниэл Фришмен .... Дидж *Дебби Ли Кэррингтон .... Уичи *Тони Кокс .... Уиддл *Бобби Белл .... Логрей *Кевин Томпсон .... Чуха-Трок *Маргарита Фернандес .... Каинк *Пэм Гризз .... Шоду *Дэррил Энрикес .... Уикет (озвучка) *Сидни Уокер .... Дидж (озвучка) *Джеймс Кранна .... Уиддль (озвучка) *Нэнси Карлин .... Шоду (озвучка) *Хэл Райл .... Уичи (озвучка) *Роберт Элросс .... Логрей (озвучка) *Майкл Притчард .... Чуха-Трок (озвучка) *Пэт Франклин .... Каинк (озвучка) *Джон Берг .... Горакс *Тиффани Бриссетт .... (озвучка) Джеймс Крэнна — единственный актёр, участвовавший в озвучивании и телефильмов, и мультфильма серии: в «Караване смельчаков» он озвучивал эвока Уиддля, а во втором сезоне мультсериала «Эвоки» — эвока Тибо. *Джо Джонстон .... художник фильма Появления *Кабановолк *Эндорский хорёк *Эндорская курица *Эндорская коза *Эндорский кролик *Хомяк *Лошадь **Пулга **Гаупа *Ящерица *Ллама *Мышь *Сова *Вздыбленный паук *Овца *Заманок |droids= |events= |locations= *Эндор *Лесистый спутник Эндора **Деревня Светлого древа **Пустыня Сальма **Волшебное озеро Эндора **Заброшенный замок Горакса *Иблим |organizations= |species= *Эвоки *Гораксы *Люди *Уисти |vehicles= *Звёздный крейсер Товани |technology= *Секира *Бластер *Боевой нож *Кристаллический волчок-отображатель *Лечебный жезл Логрея |miscellanea= *Эндорское лекарственное дерево *Священные предметы легендарных воинов-эвоков **Синие Крылья Силы **Свеча Чистого Света **Кристалл **Красные Крылья Смелости **Зуб **Белые Крылья Надежды *Вода }} Источники *''Bantha Tracks 23'' *''Bantha Tracks 25'' *''Bantha Tracks 26'' *''Bantha Tracks 30'' * * * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * * * *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' * * *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' * * *''The Cinema of George Lucas'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания Ссылки * *Приключения эвоков (ТВ) на КиноПоиск *Making of Ewok Adventure Категория:Телевизионные фильмы Категория:Фильмы 1984 года